


Cake? Check. Date? Double Check.

by Aurora077



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora077/pseuds/Aurora077
Summary: While running an errand for Fleur, Hermione meets someone she hasn't seen in a long time.





	1. Cake? Check.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Forgive me but I really can't write Fleur or Viktor's accents very well so for the purposes of the story we'll have to pretend they're now more fluent in English.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else can be claimed by J.K. Rowling.

"Mmm something smells wonderful," came a voice she had dearly missed. The witch closed the oven and turned to her friend with a big smile. "Cherie, you made it!" she said happily, moving in for a hug. "Of course I made it Fleur, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Hermione replied, her smile lighting up her face, "And I came early too just in case you needed help with anything." Fleur waved her away, "You can help by keeping me company while I wait for zis pie to bake."

Fleur and Bill were throwing a party to celebrate Victoire's first bout of accidental magic. The six year old had had them worried for a while since most children born to wizarding families usually show signs of magic much earlier. Of course, they would have loved her with or without magic, but there always was the fear of their child feeling like an outcast for not having magic like the rest of the family. At six, she had already begun able to notice that something was different. Luckily, after an accident involving Ron's broom, a machete, and some glitter glue (the outcome of which could have been much, much worse had the child not managed to heal herself) there was no doubt that she'd have magic after all. So really the party was as much about the relief of their child still being alive as it was about the relief that she did magic.

"Company? That I can do," she said, laughing. "Well I'm glad," said Fleur, "You're always so busy. We rarely get to see you anymore, especially since you broke up with Ronald." Her English had improved so much you could only hear a slight French lilt when she spoke. Mostly, she sounded similar to Bill, who helped her learn in the first place. Although Hermione figured you couldn't live so long with someone and not start to sound like them a little as well.

"I know Fleur, things have been so hectic at work lately with the new Equal Opportunities Act the Minister's trying to pass. Once Kingsley gets approval things will settle down a bit," she said.

Fleur accepted the excuse, but didn't let her get off so easily. "So I take it zat means zhere is no one special you're seeing zat's keeping you busy then?" she said with a sly grin.

Hermione coloured slightly. "No, there isn't," she said and sighed. Everyone had taken to asking her that lately. She was only in her early twenties, there was plenty of time to find someone special. It's not like she didn't have options either, but Hermione was never the type to simply date for the sake of it. After she and Ron figured out they were better as friends, she just didn't find anyone she thought would be seriously interested in. Hermione was a long term type of girl. She knew what she wanted out of her life. Most guys her age weren't looking for commitment, or at least, not the ones she met. And while she didn't mind settling down, she most certainly wasn't going to settle. She knew what she was worth and wouldn't accept anything less.

Then there was the whole Golden Trio thing. That made finding a life partner infinitely more difficult. There were many guys who just wanted to say they were dating _the_ Hermione Granger, if only for the popularity and respect they'd automatically gain. Everyone was interested in the trio. Harry and Ginny were happy together though, and Ron had recently rekindled his relationship with Lavender who had matured from her experiences during the war. That meant the focus was on her, the only single one left. The gossip magazines like Witch Weekly sold tons of copies just speculating about her and her relationships or lack thereof.

A sharp gasp and a panicked 'Oh no' made her come out of her thoughts and focus on Fleur.

"What's wrong? Did the food burn?" she asked Fleur, worried.

"No nothing like zat, it's just, I made a really stupid mistake," Fleur replied, looking forlorn.

"Well what is it and how can I help?" Hermione asked, already in assistant mode.

"I forgot, but Harry told me Teddy is allergic to bell peppers. It completely slipped my mind and I cooked with zem. I'll have to try and find something to make now so he can eat but we're so short on time. I don't want to have to ask you to run any errands though, you were supposed to come and relax and have fun," she said, clearly very upset.

"Oh nonsense, it's fine. I told you I came early so I could help you out anyway, what is it that you need?" Hermione said, waving her concerns away.

She hesitated but still made a request, "Well I was going to make dessert next but I don't think I'll have time to. Do you think you could go pick up a cake for me and maybe some ice cream? I won't have time to get it myself and make something for Teddy to eat."

"Sure I can, don't worry about it, everything will be fine," Hermione said, trying to reassure her panicked hostess.

Fleur gave her a grateful smile. "You're a lifesaver Hermione, I owe you one," she said.

And with that Hermione took her leave from Shell Cottage and apparated to her parents' house. Since their time in Australia the dentists had, ironically enough, gained quite a sweet tooth. They'd be able to give her some good bakery recommendations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sweetheart Bakery hmmm," she murmured to herself, while looking out for the shop. Her mother had recommended a bakery not too far from their house. Hermione had borrowed their car since she didn't know the exact location of the store and couldn't risk apparating where someone could see her. It was a muggle bakery after all. "Oh there it is," she said as she spotted the bubblegum pink store, decorated with decals of dessert. She pulled into a park and sat there for a moment, checking her purse to make sure she had enough muggle money. She'd have to pay back her mother, who graciously lent her some, when she got a chance to change some galleons to pounds.

Entering the store her nose picked up the most delicious aromas. It had been too long since Hermione had a nice slice of cake. She was so busy lately she didn't even get time to indulge herself a little. But she didn't have time to browse everything today either, Fleur was counting on her, so she made her way over to the ready-made cakes.

 _Hmm, might have to get two,_ she thought. After all, the Weasleys were a huge family, and some of them could eat a _lot_ *cough* Ron *cough*

She decided to get one chocolate and one sponge. Carefully stacking the two cakes on top of each other she turned to go cash, but accidentally bumped into someone who had been trying to pass behind her. The top box slipped but with swift reflexes the man managed to hold it in place before it could fall.

"I am so sorry," he said, "Are you okay?"

 _That voice_ she thought, _it couldn't be_. She tore her gaze away from the cakes and her eyes met his, widening slightly.

"Viktor?" she said incredulously.

"Hermoninny?" he said, just as shocked.

She hadn't seen Viktor since Fleur's wedding. They'd kept in contact after the Triwizard Tournament but as the years went by it slowly dwindled to annual New Year's greetings. So she had no idea he was even in England, much less what he was doing here in a muggle bakery. At least some things never changed though, she thought, when she heard him butcher her name.

"Vhat are you doing here?" he asked, before she could ask the same.

"Uh, buying cake," she said with a sheepish grin.

Her statement made him realise that they were just standing there in the middle of the shop, with her precariously holding onto two cakes.

"Let me help you vith that," he said, and took them from her. Normally she'd protest but after the near miss earlier she let him take it without a word.

"Thank you," she smiled, while waiting in line, "I was just going to cash and take them back to the car. We can talk some more outside when you're done yeah?"

"Of course. That would be great," he said.

But when she paid and made to leave with the cakes he just stubbornly held onto them and told her he'd take them to the car for her. "But you didn't get anything!" she protested.

"I got more than I expected," he said, smiling almost shyly at her, "I vas only looking around anyvay."

That reminded her that she really didn't know what he was doing there, so she took him at his word and let him follow her to the car.

Securing the cakes to the back seat with a surreptitious sticking charm she invited him to sit in the passenger seat so they could talk in the comfort of AC, that most wonderful of muggle inventions.

"How have you been? It's been a while since we last spoke," she began.

His face fell slightly. "I've been better. I am...retired now," he said.

"Why? What happened? Did you get hurt?" she asked, scanning him over, suddenly alarmed. This came as a big surprise. He was still young and didn't look injured. Looks could be deceiving though.

"No nothing like that. I am okay," he said quickly, to assuage her fears, "It's just..."

"Just what?" she prompted gently.

"Ve lost. Badly. The last game I played that is. The Egyptian seeker, Zhagloul...she played vell. But that meant ve lost the 424th World Cup. If only I had been faster ve vould have von. I had no choice but to retire after that disgraceful performance," he said, his face clearly showing his shame and regret.

She patted his shoulder lightly in commiseration. "I'm sorry to hear it," she said, "I am sure they were sad to see you go. You were an asset to the team. One loss wouldn't change the many victories they gained with you as seeker." His smile did not reach his eyes but he told her he appreciated her confidence in him anyway. Of course she didn't think any less of him, but she knew he felt like it was his fault and his pride had taken a hit.

"Anyway, I was really surprised to see you in a muggle bakery of all places. Not that it isn't nice to see you but what made you choose here?" she said, in an effort to change the topic to something probably not as depressing for her companion.

He brightened up slightly, "My cousin got married to a British vizard and they moved here. She invited me to visit for a month and here I am. She thought it vould cheer me up. I vas valking around the neighbour-hood to give them some alone time today though. I vent into the bakery just to look around. And then I bumped into you." He seemed pleased at that. "Vhat are you doing here Hermoninny? Do you live nearby?" he asked.

"No, my parents do actually. This is their car as well. I'm about to return it to them and head back to Fleur's. She sent me for the cake," she said, then paused, she was forgetting something wasn't she?

"Oh! The ice-cream. She also wanted ice-cream," she said, then she had a great idea, "Do you want to come with me since you're not busy? I'll get the ice-cream and then we can go to Shell Cottage. I'm sure Fleur and Harry would be delighted to see you!"

"I vould love to," he replied, feeling happier than he had in a while. His cousin was right after all. He did feel better getting away from Bulgaria for a bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Date? Double Check.

They pulled into her parents' driveway and she took the ice-cream while he carried the cake.  
"We just have to drop off the keys for my mum and apparate to Shell Cottage. Let's go in," she told him.

"Mum I'm back," she announced, walking into the kitchen. Her mother turned away from the chicken she was putting in the oven to greet her, but got a surprise.

"And who is this lovely young man?" she started.

"Well hello to you too mum," Hermione deadpanned.

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Granger. I am Viktor, an old friend of Hermoninny's," he said, extending a hand to shake hers, "She vas kind enough to arrange for me to meet some other friends vhile I am in the country."

Mrs. Granger struggled to hold back a sharp laugh at the 'Hermoninny' but otherwise didn't say a word about it and just shook his hand. She wasn't making fun of him after all, the name was just rather funny. Her daughter didn't miss her reaction though, and made a face at her behind Viktor's back.

"It's nice to meet you as well Viktor. Am I right in assuming you're the Viktor who invited her to Bulgaria so many years ago?" she queried.

"Yes that vas me. Although I noticed she didn't take me up on the invitation," he grinned.

"Well she was rather young then don't you think? She could take you up on it now though," her mother winked.

"You're not subtle mum," Hermione muttered, blushing furiously.

"I wasn't trying to be," her mother teased.

Viktor had pinked at the comment but simply stated, "I do not think Ronald vould be very happy if she did."

"Ronald? Oh you mean the Weasley boy? No need to worry about him dear he's out of the picture now," Mrs. Granger said for her.

"Mother!" she groaned. Leave it to her mother to approve of Viktor within minutes of meeting him as opposed to Ron who she took ages to warm up to when Hermione had said they started seeing each other as more than friends. Her mother had always said they weren't right for each other, though it took them two years to figure that out for themselves. Ron and her wanted different things out of life and were better suited to being friends. They just weren't compatible romantically no matter how hard they had tried to make it work. But at least now they wouldn't have to ask what if; they tried their best and that was enough.

"What? I'm just saying," her mother shrugged, with a small smirk on her face.

"Of course you are," she grumbled, "Come on Viktor, let's go to the living room. Better to apparate from there so the neighbours don't start to wonder about the noise. See you later mum."

"Mhm see you later honey. You two should come have dinner with us next Saturday Viktor. It would be nice to get to know you some more. Let Hermione know your favourites and I shall try to make them yes?" Mrs. Granger invited.

Viktor was surprised at the invitation. "I am sure vhatever you make vill be lovely Mrs. Granger," he replied, now fully blushing. He wasn't unaware of the woman's intentions.

He followed Hermione to the living room. "I'm sorry, she's not normally so...pushy," Hermione said, for lack of a better word.

"It is fine," he replied, "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It vas not my intention. But I felt it vould be rude to refuse her invitation."

"Me? I should think it's you who would be uncomfortable at the attention," she said, "I know you don't particularly like it."

"Your mother is a nice lady, I did not mind," he confessed. After all she wasn't talking to him because of his fame or money. She was just greeting her daughter's friend. Trying to match-make maybe, but more out of concern for her daughter than concern about his image. Although as a muggle his fame probably didn't mean much to her anyway.

And Viktor hadn't said it, but he never quite got over Hermione. He was really disappointed when she hadn't come to visit, and even more so when he saw her with Ron at Fleur's wedding. Hermione wasn't like anyone he'd ever met. Not back then and certainly not now. He'd admitted as much at Hogwarts. So even if she didn't care to go out with him, it was still extremely validating to have her mother's approval.

"Well then I am glad you don't mind, because come next Saturday, you'll have both her and my dad to deal with," she said, a slightly wicked edge to her smile.

He gulped unconsciously. Her mother liked him yes, but he had totally forgotten about her father.

She laughed at his expression. "It will be fine, I promise," she said, "Now can you hold on to my arm while holding those cakes? Because I'll need to side-along you to Shell Cottage."

He wordlessly tucked his arm into hers and felt himself being squeezed through a garden hose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud crack had Fleur holding a hand to her chest in surprise. "Oh you startled me Hermione," she said slightly breathless from shock.

But in the next second she was in shock from more than just the loud noise.

"Viktor! Mon ami!" she cried, and went in for a hug before she was forced to stop by the presence of two boxes in his hand. But this delay was only momentary, as she grabbed them from him and set it down on the kitchen counter before attempting her hug for the second time.

Hermione laughed as she put the ice-cream into the freezer, "I think he needs to breathe sometime, Fleur."

Viktor grinned as the Frenchwoman released him and looked him over before declaring him in need of a good meal. She was quite unaware of how remarkably similar she sounded to her mother-in-law.

"I hope you do not mind, I vas lucky to bump into Hermoninny and she invited me," he said apologetically.

"Of course I don't! I am so very happy to see you mon cher. It has been too long," she said, "Bill will be so surprised. Merci Hermione. I am glad you made him come. Now we can celebrate for Victoire and Viktor!" This time she pulled Hermione into a hug, her eyes slightly watery.

They helped Fleur set up everything as one by one the Weasleys arrived. Harry and Ginny came back with Victoire and Teddy, who had gone out with them earlier in the day to give Fleur time to prepare. The two children were already inseparable and Bill joked that his mother would get her wish in a roundabout way; Tonks didn't marry Bill but her son might marry his daughter.

Ron almost fainted when he saw Viktor. His jealousy of the man had long since gone away and his star-struck nature had come back. It helped that nobody told him Hermione invited Viktor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Krum huh?" Harry said, putting an arm around her waist as she looked around the beautiful garden at Shell Cottage.

"Not you too Harry," she groaned, leaning her head on her friend's shoulder. She had gone outside for some fresh air for a bit, the cottage becoming too stifling with all the people in there.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I assumed anything," he said, grinning apologetically, "But even if I am wrong about anything going on, am I wrong that you want there to be something?"

She looked at him and sighed. "I don't know."

And she didn't. Viktor was the first guy to ever take an interest in her. Honestly, she couldn't deny that a teenaged Hermione had been incredibly flattered by the fact that a guy who was as famous as Krum, with gaggles of giggling girls following him around, had chosen her of all people to ask to the ball. She, bossy, brainiac Hermione, who everyone thought would be content with just her books and whose best friends couldn't even tell she was a girl until they were desperate, had attracted the attention of Viktor Krum. And that was before she completely transformed the day of the ball. She would never, ever admit this to anyone but she had felt sort of like Cinderella, if only for a moment. But she couldn't forget that he had liked her, the real, unglamorous, her. He saw her for who she was and he accepted it. Even Ron hadn't quite accepted her so easily, and they'd been friends for years before dating (but her mother was right, she and Ron weren't compatible, so he would always have found fault with certain aspects of her).

Then there was the fact that Viktor was respectful, intelligent, hardworking, and utterly charming when he wanted to be. He had proven that he could commit to a career, even though he was retired now. He had fangirls, but he wasn't a playboy and didn't date around carelessly even though he had the option to. The man was solid and dependable. He was also someone who wouldn't be dating her for his five minutes of fame. She wasn't one third of the Golden Trio to him; she was Hermione. And his proven aversion to his own fame showed her he wasn't a glory hog. After all her thoughts she realised she actually did know what she wanted, even if what she wanted still called her Hermoninny. But it still didn't stop her voicing her concerns.

"Anyway Harry, I don't even know if he's seeing anyone at the moment," she continued.

Harry gave her a look, "Please Hermione, he's been glancing at you all evening. And don't even try to deny that you've been doing the same to him. Quite frankly even if there is anyone he's seeing, which I doubt, I'm pretty sure the poor girl would be dropped in a heartbeat if he knew he had a chance with you."

"That's not nice," she chided, "Besides what makes you think so anyway?"

"He's always liked you. At Hogwarts, at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and even now, you can tell he has feelings for you. I mean the bloke tracked me down to make sure there was nothing between us. And he was really crushed when 'Barney' told him you and Ron were a thing at the wedding. I think it's safe to say maybe the timing was always off with you two but now there's no tournament, no Ron, and no Voldemort. It's probably time to see what could happen if you gave it a chance, without all the distractions," Harry replied sagely.

"When did you get so wise?" she said, nudging him playfully.

"It's a side-effect of dying," he said cheekily, "You should try it sometime."

"Prat," she scoffed, tapping him on the arm with no real malice behind it.

He just laughed heartily. "Come on, I think it's time we go back in before someone thinks there's something going on between us, again!" he winked.

She shook her head and followed him inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you are, Hermoninny. I thought you had left," Viktor said, catching sight of her next to Harry Potter and George Weasley.

"Oh, no I was just out in the garden getting some fresh air with Harry," she said smiling.

_"Was Harry right after all?"_ she thought as Viktor's expression had suddenly stiffened and he gave a simple, "Oh."

"Yeah mate, Hermione here was just telling me how her mother invited you to dinner," said a grinning George, "I must say, Mrs. Granger sure does fast work. You met her once and she's already arranged a date for you and Hermione. Next time I'd like to meet her, maybe she could find me someone too."

"A date? You didn't tell me you had a date Hermione!" said Ginny, as she had come to talk to her friend and overheard George's comment. Harry wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and smiled down at her, kissing her head before complaining in a faux hurt voice, "She didn't mention it to me either Gin, and we were just talking outside."

Hermione's face burned as she tried to formulate a response. She could deny it was a date, after all it was her mother who invited him to dinner, but, she found that she didn't want to. "I...well...I didn't get a chance to talk to you yet Gin...and it's none of your business Harry," she said, trying but failing to sound severe as her voice came out unnaturally high pitched. He just smirked at her infuriatingly, "But I'm your best friend. I need to know who you're dating so I can give them The Talk."

"Don't you even dare!" she growled.

Harry didn't get to tease her anymore as a little blonde girl chased a blue-haired boy straight into him.  
"Uncle Harry, Teddy said he won't marry me!" she complained, sulking.

"Marriage is for adults and we're still kids!" protested the boy, who at nine, didn't want to play house anymore, despite being incredibly fond of the six year old.

And as the chase started again Harry and Ginny decided they better go keep an eye on them before someone got hurt. George just chuckled, grumbled about even kids having a better love life than him, and went to drown his sorrows in ice-cream.

Having gotten caught up in the kids' drama, she startled a bit when Viktor cleared his throat. He had been incredibly quiet throughout that conversation.

"So, is it really a date?" he asked her, his tone sounding slightly hopeful. She hadn't denied it after all but it was always a good idea to double check. He didn't want to get the wrong idea and have his hopes dashed.

"It is," she said, flushing and continuing in a slightly unsure tone, "Well, that is if you want it to be. No pressure or anything."

"I do!" he said a little too quickly, which made him flush as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three years later, on a beautiful sunny day in July, he'd be repeating those words in front of their friends and family.

A nine year old girl would catch the bouquet, making a twelve year old boy blush uncontrollably, his hair turning a vivid red to match his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reviews help George to find a date.
> 
> When I started this story it was supposed to a small 2-3 page one-shot. I never imagined it would turn into this as it's actually quite different from what I had in mind. It's 15 pages on Word which is a lot more than I intended but hey sometimes the words come out by themselves. I hope it's enjoyable despite the sort of chick-lit vibe that I initially get from it.
> 
> I always thought that Hermione and Krum would have been nice together for a lot of the reasons Hermione actually thinks about. Even though we didn't see much of them there's still more precedent for their relationship than her and Ron. I remember reading the books and noticing that she clearly seemed to have feelings for Ron, but even as a kid I was so confused as to why and how those feelings came about. I saw literally no reason for her to like Ron romantically. (Not that Ron isn't likable, he's a great character, but just because they were just so incompatible for me) Like Hermione and Ron argued a lot and not in the way that gives romantic tension...just in the -we disagree a lot/have very different views that gets explosive- way...
> 
> Even JKR said she thinks they would need therapy for their marriage to work. I accept them as the canon couple she wanted but I truly don't see the chemistry between them. There's more chemistry between her and Harry...and I accept that they see each other like brother-sister. I fully agree there needs to be more male-female platonic friendships explored, but really, she had more chemistry with Harry than Ron. And I think the only reason JKR avoided a Harry-Hermione pairing is to avoid the cliche of the hero gets the girl/best friend at the end. Instead...the hero ends up with a woman similar to his mother; Freud is rolling in his grave and screaming "I told you so!" (No hate on Harry x Ginny they're cute but still you had to have noticed the similarities)
> 
> Okay I'm finished ranting. If you've read this far, here have several cookies.


End file.
